Rowdy Rough Love
by johanna901
Summary: What will happen when Brick gets an idea to destroy the Power Puff Girls? Who will fall in love? Who will get destroyed? Will the plan work? Rated M for language and some sex scenes
1. Chapter 1 Bricks Idea

**Hello First story yay! Hope you guys like it (its mostly about butch and buttercup) my favorites.**

**so on to the story**

**I know its the first chapter but it does have a big inappropriate scene if you don't want to read it skip it or dont read it.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my story i do not own the power puffs or rowdy ruff boys.**

* * *

(Butch POV)

I was sleeping in my bed, my black hair messy, with only dark green boxers on when i heard Brick's voice.

"Yo Boomer, Butch come here i got an email from the Monkey!"

The monkey was Mojo. We don't talk with him anymore so an email is a surprise. I rubbed my dark green eyes and scratched my chest walking down stairs. We are 13 so i still have some kid features. I saw Brick and Boomer hovering over our laptop. Boomer looks up and motions to me to come over.

"Hey look at this. The monkey gave us something" Brick said

I just now noticed the card board box on the coffee table and three little bottles.

"What the hell are these?" I asked

Boomer smiled "It's a new mixture he made. Its supposed to make us older."

"Why would he gives this to us?" I asked looking at them confused.

Brick glanced at the email "He says it will be better to cause trouble with more strength and maturity. That's all he said"

I picked up the green bottle and yawned "I want to be 18 like the Power Puffs. They are pretty strong."

Brick looked at the email again "It doesn't say how much to drink. Look at the bottle Butch."

I roll it over in my hand and felt an engraving. "It says 10 years so we drink half?"

Brick nodded "That makes sense." He glanced at Boomer "Boomer drink it first."

Boomer's eyes widened "No! I don't want to."

I rolled my eyes "I will." I open the bottle and pour half in a cup.

Brick looked at the glass nervously "Be careful."

I picked up the glass and drank the substance. It was disgusting! It tasted like rubbing alcohol. Mixed with something else kind of sour and bitter. I felt my body grow and my face change. My clothes were ripping and i felt my muscles grow and my uh penis?! grow 3 times as large I looked down at my boxers they were so tight and i had a huge bulge. I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. My features changed. My nose was thinner and so was my cheeks. My eyes were darker and more focused. I grew at least 2 feet and had a six pack! I looked down smirking at my body. I turned around and looked at Boomer and Brick.

Brick's mouth hung open "Your uh built man!"

Boomer's blue eyes bulged "You look like those models from Abercrombie and Fitch"

I looked at boomer funny. Then saw how little they were and laughed "You guys are sm-" i held my throat. _My voice its so deep. _I looked at Boomer and Brick "Your turn."

Brick ran and drank half the bottle. His body grew about the same to mine but not as slim or tall as me. He was more muscular though and his face became slimmer. His voice got deeper and his eyes and hair turned darker. His red orange hair was a little past his stomach and his hat become to small. his clothes started ripping and his freckles started to fade. He had an eight pack and his boxers threatened to rip because of his new enlarged penis. "oh my god this is great!" His voice was deeper than mine but not as mysterious.

Boomer picked up the bottle and drank half as well. His body grew surprisingly taller than me and brick but he did not have as much muscle as me or Brick but he did have a nice 4 pack. His face got slimmer and longer and his hair grew lighter. And messier. His penis did grow but not as huge as me or Brick. It was a good size though. He kinda looked like the boy next door.

"I look great!" his voice was deeper but still child like.

Brick looked in the cardboard box and toke out a note. "Its from Mojo." he quietly read it and formed an evil grin "guys i have a great plan to get rid of the power puffs."

I looked at his face and smirked. We will get our revenge.

(Buttercups POV)

I was skateboarding to school and looked at my watch. Where is Momoko and Miyako its almost time for school. i shrugged and shoved my skate board in my gyms looker. I walked to my classroom feeling someones eyes on me i spun around and saw nothing. I walked slower looking around nervously. I entered 12th grade homeroom and sat by the window looking at the boys soccer practice. _P__sh i could do so much better than them. _I saw the other kids come in and ignored them as usual. But i felt that weird feeling again and looked around but again saw nothing. I punched my fist on my desk in frustration. The desk had yet another dent in it. I buried my face in my black and green t shirt.

"Excuse me i'm new can i sit next to you?" I heard. It was a boy and his voice was so sexy.

"I don't care!" I yelled and looked at the boy and stopped cold.

"Butch?" I whispered

(Butchs POV)

I walked in our new school and looked around. I was looking for the Power Puffs and so was Brick and Boomer but i spotted Buttercup quickly. She has grown up well i felt my penis twitch at the sight of her. She was at least 5'7 with short spiky jet black hair and a huge amazing ass. Her legs were so long and sexy. And her breast were the perfect size about 34 Ds. Her lips were a soft pink and so plumb. She had high cheekbones and a death glare. And her eyes... were a gorgeous shade of emerald green. Her nose was small and had one piercing in it. God she was sexy I just wanted to lick her whole body. My penis extended. Shit i have a boner. I ran to the bathroom to calm myself. Once I was presentable I walked to my homeroom. I looked around trying to find Buttercup. Once i spotted her i frowned _How could i get a hard on from her? _I went on with Bricks plan and went up to her.

"Excuse me i'm new can i sit next to you?" i asked she did not even look at me.

"I don't care!" she yelled. Mm still feisty. She looked at me and went pale. Oh so she recognized me?

"Butch" I heard escape her mouth. AH! my penis twitched again. Why does she give me hard on's so easily?

"Like what you see Buttercup?" I smiled at her slight blush.

"Come here and call me Kaoru at school!" she yelled and walked out of the room and up to the school's roof.

"What the hell butch why are you so..." She stared at my chest and blushed hard.

"Hot, Sexy, Delicious?" I replied wanting her so bad. Damn hormones.

"No Old?" she stared at me hard "Your supposed to be 13."

"Mojo did it." She started giggling. Ugh she gets me hard.

"The crack head monkey? That explains it." I laughed out loud with her he kind of was a crack head.

"Ok second question why are you at school?" She smiled at me. Oh god she was so gorgeous.

Shit i couldn't tell her about Brick's plan..."Uh education."

She laughed at wiped her tears "OK smart ass ill believe you."

I smiled at her "Lets go back to class."

Something in her eyes went dark. And her smile faded "I have a better idea."

I smiled and pulled her closer "Mm what is it?"

She smiled seductively at me and out of the blue she hit me on my jaw and i went flying. My Jaw was burning and I was so angry "What the hell?"

(Buttercups POV)

I cant believe I was laughing with this jack ass! He was made to kill us! he has been my enemy since pre school for gods sake!

I flew over him and glared down at him "Ill ask again why are you here don't lie."

He stared at me and got up rubbing his jaw. "Ah no matter how pretty you are you'll never change."

I started to blush a little. _Did he just call me pretty? _"Shut up and answer me."

He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "Babe that's top secret."

I looked at him fly away cussing all the way home. I cant believe I had feelings for him for a little while. Ugh i kicked a can so hard it flew off the roof. "Shit!" i screamed.

I ran back to class and pounded my desk again.

"Woah Kaoru whats up?" I heard Miyako say. I turned around and calmed down looking at her adorable face. She was about 5'4 and had light long blonde hair up in a pony tail today. She had a nice body super skinny with no ass but 32 Cs which is pretty big for her size. She wore the school outfit and had crystal blue eyes with super long eye lashes. She had a little nose and big pouty lips. All the guys wanted her.

"Nothing get Momoko we need to have a meeting." I said

She nodded and left. I went back to the roof. Waiting for Miyako and Momoko. Momoko ran up fast and stopped to catch her breath. She also had a nice body 5'6 with size 32 Bs and a really big ass. Her legs were really long and pretty. She had red orange hair and it went past her hips. She had small lips but really big eyes and a small nose . She still wears bows but its way smaller then when she was 13. She was wearing a school uniform with pink necklaces and a ton of make up. But she looks good in makeup unlike me.

"What happened Kaoru?" she breathed

"I just saw Butch i bet Boomer and Brick are here too." I said

Momoko nodded "Wait their in high school how aren't they like 12?"

I nodded "Mojo did it. I bet its to destroy us."

"Wow when did you get smart Kaoru?" Miyako said

"Shut up." I yelled.

"So Kaoru what happened to you two?" Momoko asked

"N...Nothing happened just being annoying." I stuttered avoiding Momokos glares.

"Kaoru tell me." she said.

"I'm going home." I muttered

"But what about our classes?" Miyako asked

"I don't care about classes. Just tell them I'm sick!" I yelled half way to my house. I didn't feel like going to school with Butch on my mind.

(Butchs POV)

I was in a dark alley drinking a beer when I saw a sexy girl fly through the sky. I was curious so I followed Buttercup. She went to her house and sat on her bed she was throwing things and screaming "DAMN HIM!"

"I'm guessing i'm the Him?" i asked and she spun around rage in her eyes

"I will not let you hurt me or my sisters i would rather die." She yelled throwing a vase at me.

i ducked barely the vase brushing past me. "That would make my job easier" i muttered

"What did you say?" she asked wiping her eyes.

i went up to her and pinned her to the wall. "God have you grown i love your eyes so much."

I saw her blush a bit before she kneed me in the crotch. I backed off and groaned in pain.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled.

I was so pissed off i wrestled her to the ground and sat on her legs and pinned her down. I got close to her face.

"Don't talk down to me baby." I leaned in close and saw her blush. I smirked and crashed my lips on her beautiful bloody red lips. Her mouth didn't move in protest, so I opened up her mouth with me thumb snaking my tongue in. I explored her hot wet cavern. Enjoying her moans.

I stopped the kiss and say her panting slightly. I grinned and started to kiss down her neck sucking softly. One part of her neck made her freeze. I started sucking hard there and grazed my teeth on the spot. Leaving my mark. She was my property.

"Butch stop! please." she moaned slightly trying hard to resist me but her nipples were getting hard and i knew she wanted me.

"Fine." I got off of her and spun around to go.

(Buttercups POV)

"Fine" he said and got off I saw him turn around to leave.

"Wait!" I cant believe i'm asking him to wait! I looked down and felt my body craving him.

He came over to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "yes?"

"I...Uh... don't want to have sex with you but please can you calm my body down?" I asked What the hell does that even mean? why did i say that?

"My pleasure." He came up to me and lifted me over his shoulders. I felt my face flush as he threw me on the bed his eyes filled with lust. I felt scared...But so excited. He got on top of me and kissed me again exploring my mouth again. I moaned in his mouth wanting more. He started to run his hands up my thighs and clutch my mound through my jeans.

I felt my body shiver. "wait im sor-" he shoved his tongue back in my mouth and bite down on my bottom lip. his hands started to lift up my shirt and just ripped my shirt off.

"Oops." He said looking down at me. I wanted him in me so bad.

He groaned as I felt his boner through his jeans. It was so big. He looked at me in surprise.

"What cant I have fun too?" I said smiling up at him.

He kissed my neck again going towards my collarbone. He bit my collar bone softly while slipping a hand in my panties. I gasped in surprise as he put slight pressure on my clit. He licked down my body and stopped when he hit my white sports bra.

"This has got to go." He said as he gently unclasped my bra sliding it off. He looked down at my body and I felt a little self confident. I had tight pink nipples and a nice size of 34 Ds But his stare made me feel small and weak. He attacked my left breast sucking on my nipple hard.

I moaned and snaked my fingers in his hair shoving him towards me. He started flicking my nipple with his tongue and I felt my panties getting more wet.

(Butchs POV)

I bite her nipples softly while messing with her clit and felt her body tense. I felt the fabric of her jeans on the back of my hand and growled in frustration. I leaned back to look at her body she still had ripped jeans on' I looked at them and stared into Buttercups eyes.

"I wonder whats under these ripped jeans." I said I felt her hand snake on my boner and she started stroking my penis through my jeans

"I wonder whats under these ripped jeans." She said smiling up at me. I started to circle her clit fast to show her whose in charge. I heard her moan and I felt my penis throbbing wanting to be in her tight pussy. I growled like an animal and ripped off her pants with my super strength. I heard her groan in pain and I looked down at her beautiful legs. She had fabric burns. I licked her burns on her sexy legs, moving my tongue up her thigh.

I gently pulled her panties off and looked at her pussy. It was pink and was leaking cum, it looked really tight. I started to lick her pussy feeling her body tense. I snaked my tongue in her hole feeling how wet she was. I heard her moan loudly spraying cum in my mouth. Mm she tasted good. I stopped and felt my head and body fight. My head won and I got up.

"I hoped that made your body calm down baby." I said. She whined and panted.

"Give me more Butch! Please?" She begged.

I chuckled and kissed her one more time "See you tomorrow."

I flew out of the window thinking about her pleading eyes wanting more. Ugh why didn't i fuck her god knows that i wanted to. She's making me soft. Do i like her? No that would go against Bricks plans.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it ill try to up date soon.**

**next chapter is with brick and blossom and more of buttercup YAY**


	2. Chapter 2 Mayhem!

**Ok so im starting to get used to this site. So more stories maybe if people want more.**

**so in this chapter Brick cause's more trouble **

**And what is his plan any way? Review me and maybe next chapter i'll reveal his evil plan.**

**Ok now on to chapter 2!**

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

OK so Buttercup said the Rowdy Ruff boys are here. I look around trying to spot one of those mean...terrible..."FUCKERS!" I yelled. Shit. Everyone turned and looked at me. I blushed and ran to the top of the roof.

"That was so embarrassing!" I screamed

"Yes it was but at least I found you." Someone said behind me.

"Hello who are you? I asked my back still turned

"Look at me Blossom." He said

Blossom? Who knew about me? I sigh. Brick...

(Brick's POV)

"FUCKERS!" I heard and looked at the person. Ah it's Blossom my target. She was at least 5'6 with one big ass but small breasts. My penis started to enlarge. Shit shes giving me a hard on. How is she giving me a hard on? I have to admit she was so gorgeous. I saw her run to the top of the roof and looked at her ass the whole time.

"This is so embarrassing!" I heard her scream.

I chuckled at her i cant believe shes cussing ha ha it was so funny "Yes it was but at least I found you." I said

"Hello who are you?" She said not turning around. Damn i wanted to see her big eyes.

"Look at me Blossom." I said trying to see her beautiful eyes.

I heard her sigh. Yup she recognized me. She turned around and stopped to look at me.

"Brick?" Her eyes were looking me up and down.

"Babe my eyes are up here." I smirked

"Oh, Shut up! You just look different." She blushed.

"Do you think I look good?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Honestly." She said smiling up to me.

"Honestly babe. And honestly you are so hot." I said rubbing her ass. Ah her ass was so perfect.

"You are...disgusting!" She yelled pushing me off her. I flew and hit a brick wall my back hurting. God shes still the same Blossom.

"Don't ever touch me again." She yelled getting up and walking back to the school.

God damn my plan is falling into place all i need is her trust. I rubbed my neck and felt blood. That's going to be hard.

(Buttercups POV)

What the hell just happened? Why did that happen? Oh My God I orgasm-ed. And Butch is the one that pleasured me? I am so mad! i Just want him to DIE! I pulled on some clothes and flew out. I needed to go to class. I flew on the roof and changed to Kaoru.

"God I cant believe i did that." I muttered going into homeroom. The teacher was in the middle of talking when i busted in. He looked over at me.

"Miss Kaoru Take your seat and you have detention." He said

"Whatever." I groaned

I looked over at my seat and saw Butch sleeping next to my desk.

I blushed and sat at my seat ignoring him best as possible.

I heard him muttering in his sleep.

"Buttercup." He moaned

I blushed and started pushing him to wake up.

"Wake up the teacher will catch you." He rolled over and stared at me. His eyes were so gorgeous i couldnt look away from him. He looked so cute.

"Stop blushing Kaoru you look better in green." He said rubbing my cheek.

"Stop! Butch." I said smacking his hand away.

"I remember you begging me not to stop." He yawned

"That didn't happen Butch!" I hissed

"Oh yes it did. Don't try to forget it. I never will." He said smiling at me.

"Butch. Stop trying to get in my head!" I yelled softly my heart beating fast.

"But i want to be in your head. Your in mine." he said the last sentence too soft i couldn't hear him.

"What was that? What did you say?" I asked him

"Nothing." He said rolling away from me.

I ended the conversation on that and looked around spotting Momoko and...Brick?!

(Bricks POV)

I couldn't stop looking at Blossom...or Momoko. Although I like the name Blossom better than Momoko. Holy Crap what am i saying? It's my plan i have to lead Boomer and Butch and if i start having feelings for the enemy than the plan is ruined. I need to get her out of my mind

"Teacher I don't feel well can I go to the nurses office?"

"Call me Mr. Kuromizu and go ahead you can go." I get up and take the hall pass.

"Thank you." I felt Blossom's eyes on me while i left. I ran down the hall and outside.

"I need to get away from Blossom." I whispered. I flew up and landed in a nearby park but i couldn't stop thinking about her. Why is this happening to me? I'm supposed to be the strong one.

"Get out of my head!" i yelled my voice cracking.

"Who's in your head?" I heard I spun around and saw Butch hovering over me.

"Oh good it's you." I said and felt him sit next to me.

"Brick you know the plan...I cant do it. I'm sorry." Butch said, avoiding my eyes.

"Butch you have to. Buttercup's the strongest we need her out of the way first." I said looking at Butch in anger

"But Brick I don't want to hurt her..." I looked at him fury rising in me

"Butch i can't believe your saying this! You don't like her do you?! Because if you did..." I couldn't finish Mojo told me to keep it a secrete.

"Brick I don't like her I just don't want to hurt her." He said his eyes looking down.

"NO!" I got up and smacked him across the face. "Butch please just do the plan. I don't want to lose you..."

He looked at me holding his cheek "Fine Brick..." He got up and flew away leaving me alone.

I looked down at my hand and screamed at Butch "You Idiot!" And felt tears coming out of my eyes. I never hit them We never fought...

"I hate the Power Puff Girls THEY ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!" I yelled punching the bench making it crush under my fist.

* * *

**Sorry to make this one short.**

**I diddnt know what to say after that last sentence lol**


	3. Chapter 3 The Blackmailer

**OK sorry about the short chapter i gathered more ideas so here is chapter 3**

**So in this chapter its all about Boomer X Bubbles and more Buttercup yay!**

**So please review follow favorite so I know that people actually like my story lol**

**On to the chapter...ill shut up :x**

* * *

(Butch's POV)

Why was Brick so mad? I just don't want to hurt Buttercup. That doesn't mean that I like her...does it? I liked it better when I was younger when I thought girls were icky. Now all I am thinking about is Buttercup. Maybe it's just hormones...but I think about me and her hanging out and kissing not just sex. Shit what is happening to me. I flew back to school and saw Buttercup looking out her window as usual. I smiled at her. God she was gorgeous. I sat down and looked at her.

"What do you want?" She asked still looking out the window.

"A date." I said being serious.

"No." She said.

"If you go on a date with me I'll leave Bubbles and Blossom alone." Her eyes widened at that.

"That's blackmail!" She hissed glaring at me.

"Take the offer or leave it either way I'll be happy" I grinned at her.

She paused and thought about it "Fine" she said avoiding my eyes.

I smiled and laid my head on my desk. "See you on Saturday."

"Die ass hole." She said looking out the window again.

I laughed and rubbed her arm "I wish I could baby."

"Huh." she asked slapping my hand away.

"Nothing." I said looking away from her.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Stop doing that tell me what you said."

I looked at her and melted in her eyes. "I'll tell you on Saturday... Everything"

(Bubbles POV)

OK so I have seen Butch and Brick but where was Boomer? Kaoru told me to look out for Boomer. Oh no what if i never find him? What if hes not here? Oh I'm going to fail! I look around every where and couldn't find him. Damn ugh i'm so frustrated. I turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir." I looked up and felt my heart beat fast. He was so cute! He had a slim and long face with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair almost past his ears. He was so tall. Mm Wait he kinda looks like...Boomer!

"Boomer?" I asked him hoping he would say no.

"Yes..Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh..Got to go." Yes. I found him.

(Boomer's POV)

I felt someone bump into me i was about to say sorry when i saw her. She was so beautiful! She had an adorable face and gorgeous blonde hair. Her body was an hour glass figure and she was small. I saw her looking up at me and i smiled at her. I saw her blush a little. Was i making her blush? Then her smile faded.

"Boomer?" She asked

I wanted to know who this girl was. "Yes...Who are you?" I asked looking down at her.

"Uh...Got to go." I saw her leave and then it hit me wait blonde hair, blue outfit, same face...it's on the tip of my tongue who was she? Bubbles! Of course! Why didn't i think of that?

"Wait Bubbles!" I saw her stop and she looked around motioning me to the roof. (why do i love the roof so much)

"Don't call me Bubbles! Here i'm Miyako." She said once we were on the roof.

"Oh sorry Miyako." I said and sat down.

"Why are you here Boomer?" She asked looking at me innocently.

"Brick wanted us to come to this school." I said looking into her gorgeous eyes. I wasn't going to tell her the plan though. Brick would kill me.

"Does coming to this school have to do with us?" Miyako asked looking scared.

I looked at her and lied "No."

"Oh OK thanks for telling me Boomer." She smiled big and hugged me.

Why do i feel guilty? I'm a criminal and a pair of big blue eyes make me feel guilty?

"Bubbles why are you hugging me?" I asked. She is supposed to hate me and my brothers.

"Because I'm happy your done with crimes. I have not seen you or your brothers doing crimes in forever."

I felt my heart stop...we would do crimes but we have to get rid of you first... I looked at her my heart beating fast.

"Your so pretty." Why did i say that? Even if it was true.

I saw her blush and I let her sit in my lap.

I nuzzled up against her neck and heard her moan softly.

"Oh Boomer why are you lying to me?" She asked playing with my hair.

"Uh Bubbles what are you talki-" I saw her punch me in the crotch and felt a pain explode through my body. I laid down and held my penis trying to ease the pain.

"Ow! What the hell?" I screamed watching her leave.

"How stupid do i look?" She said walking down the stairs.

Wow she's smarter than I thought. Maybe i need to use a different approach. Though she is gorgeous...What am I thinking? Ugh I need to talk to someone.

(Buttercups POV)

I want to kill this mother fucker! Blackmailing me ugh he pisses me off. I looked over at him. Sleeping?! AGAIN?! I'm not helping him this time...why the hell did i help him last time?!

"Excuse me Butch." I heard the teacher say.

"Mm What do you want jack ass?" Butch mumbled probably still sleepy. I giggled beneath my breath as Mr. Kuromizu face started to turn red.

"Butch you have detention!" Mr. Kuromizu yelled making Butch wake up.

"Huh why?" He asked looking at Mr. Kuromizu

"Go outside NOW!" He yelled pointing to the hall.

I laughed out loud falling on the floor.

"Buttercup go outside that is very inappropriate." The teacher yelled.

I groaned and walked outside sitting opposite to butch.

"Hey Buttercup." Butch said laying down looking bored.

"Don't talk to me." I said looking away from him. I felt him move next to me.

"Why my flower?" He said pulling me into his lap.

"Let me go!" I yelled punching him hard.

"Ah but if i let you go then Bubbles might see me show up in her room tonight." He smirked kissing my neck "Now where was that spot on your neck that made you beg for me."

"Butch let go of me!" I hissed trying to pull away until he hit that spot on my neck. I stopped and felt my body tense up.

"Oh I found it." Butch said sucking on my neck.

"Butch...Please...Don't stop." I moaned. No tell him to STOP! But my body wont stop shivering i wanted him so bad!

Butch smiled and kept sucking on my neck while sliding his hand up my shirt.

"Butch..." I started moaning softly. Ugh I need to tell him to stop!

"Buttercup?" He asked rubbing my bra. Then he started flicking my nipple through the fabric making me moan loudly.

"Were at school...we need to stop." I managed to moan out feeling my panties starting to get wet. I heard him growl in frustration.

"Fine." He released me. And growled wanting me. I looked down at his boner. And started laughing.

"Did i make you hard?" He growled again

"Duh..any guy would get hard pleasuring you." I blushed.

"I ah...got to go..." I got up and walked into the bathroom.

(Butch's POV)

I saw her blush and felt my penis twitch. Ugh why did i stop? I'm a criminal I should of fucked her here and now. So why didn't I?

"I...ah...got to go.." She said walking into the bathroom. Shit maybe i do have feelings for her... I don't care what Brick said I'm not going to hurt her! All i want to do is help her and hold her. What is happening to me? I will tell her everything on our date tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok thats it Next chapter is the date and more about brick and blossom**

**why do i mention the roof every chapter? i do not know! **

**Any way feel free to give me any ideas. I will read any of you guys stories just ask ^^**

**Ok...BYE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

**OK I'm updating! Lol thank you for your support.**

**I'm so happy i have followers and that people like this story**

**Thank you guys again lol**

**In this chapter its Saturday Butch's and Buttercups date. More of Brick and Blossom and Boomer and Bubbles **

**Ill shut up now...On to the chapter!**

* * *

(Bricks POV)

I woke up in my bed after my first day at school. I cant believe I hit Butch. I'm tired of all this drama. I just want those girls gone! I want them dead! Every single one of them. I got up and went into the kitchen. I toke out the waffle batter and a waffle press.

"Boomer, Butch! Time for dinner." I yelled taking out the waffles and syrup.

I saw Boomer walk down and was looking scared. "Whats up Boomer? Wheres Butch?"

"Uh..." Boomer said backing off avoiding my eyes.

"Boomer! Tell me or god help you!" I yelled grabbing his jacket

"Uh...he isn't here." He said wincing at my threatening grip.

"Where is he?" I yelled looking up at him. Damn hes so tall.

He winced at my voice and stuttered "I...I...Don't...Know"

"Well we are finding him." I yelled releasing him.

"Can I eat first?" Boomer whined.

"NO!" Brick yelled throwing the food in the trash and walking out the door.

"But...Ugh!" Boomer yelled grabbing his jacket and walking out with me.

(Butch's POV)

I saw Buttercup walk to me in short black jeans and a lime green tank top. Wow it shows off her figure so well.

"Hey sexy. Ready for our date?" I asked pulling her close to me. I felt her tense and stiffen.

"Let me go." She muttered pulling away from me.

"Buttercup just come here please." I said looking into her beautiful eyes and holding out my arm.

She looked in my eyes and gave in "Fine." she said going into my arms and blushing slightly.

"OK up for a game of soccer?" I asked and I saw her perk up.

"Ready to lose?" She said smiling up at me.

God she was beautiful. "No." I said and ran to the park holding the soccer ball.

"Your on." She yelled after me.

(Bricks POV)

"Butch! BUTCH!" I yelled flying high with Boomer right behind.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard and looked around i saw Blossom fly up to me.

"Have you boys seen Buttercup." She asked her eyes were full of worry and for some reason i didn't want to see her eyes upset.

"No but have you seen Butch?" I asked wanting to comfort her. What the hell?

"No." Her eyes widened "Do you think he toke her?" She asked looking at Bubbles.

"Butch wouldn't do that!" Boomer said glaring at Blossom.

I went up to Boomer and whispered in his ear. "What if hes just doing our plan?"

"What did you tell him!" Blossom yelled pinning me against a window.

"Nothing sweet cheeks" I said squeezing her ass.

She punched me in the gut and i doubled over in pain. "Don't ever do that again." She yelled releasing me.

I looked for Boomer and saw him talking to Bubbles wiping her tears and patting her.

"Boomer! I yelled lets go!" I spit at Blossom and turned around to go.

"Watch your back Brick!" I heard her yell after me. Then they were gone.

"Where the fuck is Butch!" I screamed.

(Butch's POV)

I was running with the ball to score. The score was tied 57 to 57 I just needed to make this shot!

"AH!" I yelled flying backyards and hitting the ground. I saw Buttercup run and shot the ball.

"I win!" She yelled to me

"No you cheated!" I laughed and ran up to her.

"No i didn't." She laughed "Your just not as good as me." She giggled.

I tackled her and pinned her to the ground and tickled her. I heard her start laughing and crying.

"Please...Butch...I cant...Breath" She said in gasps laughing so hard.

"This is for cheating." I smirked.

"I'm...Going...to ...PEE!" She laughed holding her crotch.

"Mm i want you to pee so I can clean it up." She started hitting me but her strength wasn't as strong.

"Butch...please...AH." She yelled as she peed a little.

I smirked and started to kiss her neck. "Butch not...there." Her body froze and i knew i hit the spot on her neck. I started sucking the spot and started to kiss down her body.

"Butch..." She moaned sliding her hands in my hair. "More..." She begged pushing me closer to her. I Lifted her shirt off of her and kissed her stomach licking up her body. I heard her moan arching her back. She undid her bra and slide it off rubbing her pink soft nipples. I licked up to her breast flicking her nipple with my tongue.

"Uh..Brick?" I heard her say looking past me.

Shit...I looked behind me and saw Brick looking around.

"Buttercup hide." I said pushing her into the bushes.

"Butch! Brick i found him!" I heard Boomer yell tackling me.

"Whoa Uh Butch why do you have a boner?" Boomer said backing away from me.

"Uh i saw a hot girl today." I smirked seeing the bush move. Shes probably blushing.

"Man i missed you playboy!" Brick said tackling me to the ground.

"Butch do you know where Buttercup is her sisters miss her." Boomer said with worried eyes.

"No i don't know where she is her guys ill be right back." I said walking to the bush making sure they weren't looking.

"Hey Buttercup you all right?" I whispered when she didn't respond I looked in the bushes. She wasn't there but a note was.

_I'm going to see if my sisters are all right. This was fun...I want to see you tonight at the junkyard?_

I smiled and felt my chest hurt. Yup i liked her and I totally wanted to see her again.

"Come on guys lets go home." Brick said flying up into the air.

I looked back one more time holding the note close to my chest "See you tonight my dear."

(Blossoms POV)

Buttercup where are you? I flew above the park and say her looking down at Butch, Boomer, and...Brick -_-

"Buttercup!" I yelled flying towards her. She turned around and hugged me

"Are you alright Blossom?" Buttercup asked

"Yeah but where were you?!" I saw her blush.

"I was on a date." She said. My mouth opened.

"With who?!" I asked excitedly.

"A kid from school." She said looking down.

"Who!?" I asked.

"Uh...Mitch?" She said. I looked at her face

"Are you lying to me?" I said Knowing that she would never go out with him.

"No..." She said and started to fly away.

"Were not done talking about this Buttercup." I said while she was flying home.

"Mm Blossoms feisty." I heard someone say.

"Ugh Brick what do you want?!" I yelled turning around.

"A date." He said looking into my eyes.

"No." I said turning to leave.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Please..." I looked into his dark red intense eyes. He is so hot... What the hell?!

"Fine OK." I said. Why did i say OK? I turned and left feeling my chest hurt.

(Bricks POV)

Great she said yes. My plan is working perfectly. Those stupid girls will be destroyed. I hate them...then why do i get sad when i see Blossom leave?

"I Hate my life.." I muttered.

"Why when you get rid of the Power Puffs you and your brothers will own Townsville." I heard Mojo say in my head.

"I feel like a puppet." I said heading home.

* * *

**OK So please review favorite and follow ill update as fast as possible**

**Next chapter is mainly about Butch and Buttercup again...**

**And more about Brick And his plans and what does mojo have against Brick **

**Stay here for chapter 5 :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Brick's new feeling

**Please review follow and favorite!  
**

**OK so in this chapter Butch meets Buttercup at the junkyard :) **

**I really want to start focusing on Brick and Blossom as well so I will also show their date **

**Enjoy!**

**Please be aware that there is a major sex scene in this chapter. So if that's not your thing then skip it or don't read it. **

* * *

(Butch's POV)

I flew over to the junkyard looking for Buttercup. I landed and walked around knowing she must not be here yet.

"Help Butch!" I heard Buttercup yell. I flew up high and saw her struggling against the gangreen gang. I saw Ace lift up her shirt and the others were holding her down against an old car. I felt my blood boil I flew down there and saw Ace ripping of her clothes. She tried with all her strength to escape but they held her in a tight grip. she was in her under wear clawing at the Gangreen. I felt something dark go through me seeing her struggle.

I ran up to them and growled "Let her go!" Ace looked at me and stopped.

"Oh Butch nice of you to join us. Wanna taste?" He said mentioning to her body. He bent over and licked up her stomach making me see red.

"No let her go Ace!" I yelled seeing her frightened eyes. Ace clicked his tongue, and got off her glaring at me.

"Gone soft on us have you?" Ace said sliding a knife out walking to me. I narrowed my eyes and ran up to him kicking him square in the face. He stumbled backwards and looked up glaring at me.

"Your not going to win kid." He said gesturing to his disgusting bunch. They got up and backed him up taking out their knives and pointing them at me.

"5 to 1? This doesn't seem fair." I said smiling. "But ill take the challenge." I ran up to Snake grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into Grubber making him fly backwards hitting an old car. Big Billy came up behind me and tried to stab me but i kicked him in the gut pushing him backwards. I looked at Lil Arturo and saw fear in his eyes. He turned around and left. I looked for Ace but couldn't find him. I heard his screams and looked behind me. He was on the floor knocked out and Buttercup standing above him holding a metal wrench.

"Ass hole." She muttered walking over him.

"Ha. That was fun Buttercup. But there's something I must tell you.." She walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling down at her. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Being my hero." she said kissing me again pressing close to me. I opened her up her mouth with my thumb, I slide in my tongue feeling her mouth. I felt her tongue go in my mouth feeling around my mouth. I started kissing down her neck sucking on the mark I gave her and heard her moan, wrapping her legs around my waist. I growled and bit down on here neck softly making another love mark.

"Your room?" I asked still kissing her neck

"Yes..Ah...don't stop." She moaned pulling me closer. I flew with her in my arms.I got to her house and saw all the lights out. That's good i thought and flew into her open bedroom. I laid her down on her bed and crawled onto her kissing her hungrily.

(Buttercups POV)

His kiss felt like sex the way he slowly moved his tongue over every surface of my mouth before coming to my own and as if inviting it to dance he tapped lightly. My tongue suddenly sprang to action attacking his in a dance of passion, then it slowly slid into his awaiting mouth and I explored his wet hot cavern; from the roof of his mouth to the sides of his molars and I loved every bit of it. Finally I pulled back from his mouth, looking into his eyes where I saw hunger for me and I was relieved as I was excited.

"Butch I like you a lot." I moaned.

I felt his body press closer to mine feeling his slight boner.

"I know i shouldn't but for some reason you have taken my heart...I love you Buttercup." He said making me blush slightly.

"I want you to be my first." I moaned taking off his shirt looking at his muscles.

He laughed and toke off my shirt kissing down my neck using his tongue to move side to side. I felt my nipples harden. He started sucking softly and ripped off my bra.

(Butch's POV)

"Butch...More" She moaned out. I unzipped her pants and toke them off with her panties.

I put my tongue on her pussy and started licking it she spread her legs as wide as she could so I could get max access to her pussy. I started to lick her pussy lips and rubbed her clit at the same time. Buttercup gave a loud grunt at that time I knew she was cumming, my face was still buried inside her pussy as she was holding it tight against her pussy and she was discharging lots of juices, Buttercup continued with her groaning and grunting till her orgasm was complete and then released my head I was breathless for some time as there was no air.

I came up and took a few deep breaths and I was normal, as I looked at her pussy which was wet, I started to become hard all over again. I went back to licking and sucking her pussy and clit. Buttercup then pulled my face from her pussy and kissed me softly as she stroked my penis. Buttercup toke my dick in her hand and guided my dick into the entrance of her pussy hole. I pushed and the head of my dick went inside she was very tight and I pushed a little more and went inside a little more this time. She groaned softly I was in her all the way she was so tight that I screamed in pain, I was in excruciating pain but she was in more pain i imagine. as she screamed in her pillow.

she was so tight and my strokes started becoming harder and I was going in all the way I was in twin mode of pain and pleasure and I was enjoying it I started thrusting in her hearing her scream more.

(Buttercup's POV)

I Screamed feeling him thrust inside me. I never thought it would hurt this much. I grabbed the sheets and felt him slow down.

"Buttercup are you all right?" He asked sounding worried.

I nodded "Yeah it's just surprising... please keep going!" I moaned as he thrust deeper and harder. It was a study rhythm and i felt like my pussy was going to rip.

"Buttercup i'm going to cum!" He growled taking out his cock and spraying cum on my back. I collapsed on him and laid with him kissing him softly. I felt my eyes grow heavier and close.

(Butch's POV)

I saw her sleeping in my arms and yelled in frustration. "I don't want to hurt you." I said stroking her cheek and laying down next to her. I waited until she was completely asleep and put on my clothes. I kissed her on the forehead good night and left out the window.

"I love you so much." I whispered. Why did it have to be you?

"Yo Butch how did it go?" Yelled Brick.

"I fucked her and she told me she liked me a lot." I said disgusted with myself.

"Great job little brother! Our plan will work." Brick said smirking at the thought of controlling Townsville.

"Brick I cant hurt her." I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Butch... Mojo said he will kill you and Boomer if i fail to destroy the Power Puffs... I don't want to lose you" I saw Brick Hold back tears.

"What an asshole what if we kill him?! It would be easy." I said can't believing what he is saying. Mojo going to kill us?

"But Butch...Him is in on the plan as well." My heart stopped when Brick mentioned Him.

"OK Brick...I'll do whatever you want." I said looking back at Buttercups house. "Anything you want me to do i will do it."

(Bricks POV)

I rolled over in my bed and got ready for my date. Me and Butch are doing great with the plan but Boomer...I thought his would be the easiest Bubbles... Isn't the smartest or the strongest...Oh well I will take out the brains and Butch is taking out the power so Bubbles is not important. I went outside and flew to the movie theater waiting for Blossom. I checked my watch. Huh...maybe she decided not to come...Why am i disappointed? I turned to leave...

"Hey Brick...I want to see Ice age 4 don't bail on me now." She said I smirked and turned around. My smirk fell when I looked at her. She had short white shorts and a light pink tube top with light pink high heels. I felt myself about to drool and looked away wiping my mouth.

"Uh...Brick lets go." She said going into the movie theater. I watched her ass move in rhythm with her steps.

"Hey Blossom want any popcorn?" She nodded and went to get our tickets.

"One medium popcorn please." I said fishing out my wallet.

"Only a medium? No give us the jumbo size i'm hungry." She said Smiling at me.

"OK jumbo size please." I said smiling at Blossom "It's cool you don't eat like 100 calories a day." She blushed a little and picked up the popcorn that looked bigger than she was. I laughed and lead her into the movie theater.

After the Movie.

"Wow that was so good!" Blossom said wiping tears out of her eyes. "I couldn't stop laughing!"

I put my arm around her and laughed with her "I have always loved Sid!" I nodded and lead her outside.

"Whoa Brick I actually liked this date." She said turning to leave.

"Wait want to do this again?" I asked seeing her look at me again.

"Sure." She said walking to me "One last thing." She came up and kissed me softly closing her eyes. My eyes were surprised and open. I saw her stop and walk away. I felt my heart beat faster.

"Wow...That was great." I whispered flying home... I know how butch feels now. I don't want to hurt Blossom.

* * *

**So that's it Please review Favorite and follow **

**:) Thank you for your support**

**In next chapter I'll focus on Boomer and Bubbles.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cliff hanger!

**So in this chapter I'm going to focus on Bubbles and Boomer more.**

**But I wont leave out Butch and Buttercup.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**Please review follow and favorite. **

**ON TO TO THE STORY YAY!**

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I was walking back and forth thinking of Bubbles. Shes smarter than me and Brick thought she was. I wonder where she is. I walked over to the door and flew out looking for Bubbles. I spotted the mall and thought she would probably be in there. I landed swiftly and fixed my hair trying to look good. I walked through the doors and saw a whole bunch of teenagers. I looked around. There must be at least a million kids her. Damn it! I ran through the mall looking through every store. I kinda felt like a stalker...too be honest. After 3 hours i sat down to get some water. I was drinking my water when i saw two blonde pigtails at the table right next to me...If i was a stalker i sucked at it. It was Bubbles. I got up and sat across from her smiling like an idiot.

"What do you want Boomer?" She asked looking annoyed.

"Can I spend the day with you?" I asked shifting in my seat. My ass hurt!

"I don't care what you do. Your moving a lot are you OK?" She said smiling.

"No my butt feels like its burning." I yelled jumping out of the seat and saw Bubbles hand holding a device and a melted chair.

"Miyako? What the hell?!" I said making sure i didn't say Bubbles there were to many people here.

"I wanted you off my seat." She said getting up and walking away not looking back at me.

"Wait." I said catching up to her. We walked in silence looking at the different stores for a while. Then I saw her body tense and heard her gasp. I glanced at her giving her a questioning look.

"Whats wrong." I asked looking in the direction she was looking at. All I saw was a pair of sky blue high heels with a ruffle strap and gems glued onto the heel. Not that i care...She ran into the store and picked up the pair and just stared at them. I walked over to her and tried to get her to walk.

"Hey are you gonna buy them or...?" I asked snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Sit!"She said pushing me on the chair...She is stronger than i thought. She ran to the clothing racks and picked up like 10 items and ran into the dressing room. I sat there for 15 minutes when she walked out wearing a short sky blue strapless sun dress that went down to her mid-thighs. She was wearing those heels and i felt my bottom jaw drop.

"Do you like it?" She asked twirling around.

"Ye...Yeah you look great." I stuttered. I saw her smile and then grab my hand.

"Your turn." She said pulling me into a dressing room.

"I'll be right back." She said leaving me alone. I looked around decided to take off my clothes. I lifted my shirt up and slid it off I heard my door open.

"I got you a whole new...outfit." She paused looking at my chest. She blushed and threw the clothes at me.

"Get dressed." She said. Walking away without a single glance back. I looked at the clothes. It was a dark blue button down with black church pants and black sneakers. And a cross necklace. I Put them on and looked at myself. I looked nice a little to clean-cut but Bubbles knew her fashion. I walked outside and stood in front her.

"So how do i look?" I asked. Her eyes glanced up and down at my body.

"Wow you look good...I am the best." She said under her breath and then smiled up at me.

"Will you buy it?" She asked. I nodded and saw her shine.

"Yay OK on to the hair salon." She said walking to the cash register.

"The hair salon." I said touching my hair "Why? I like my hair." I said

"I think you need a trim but not so much cut off...Please?" She said looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Sure.." I said blushing a little. She smiled and walked out of the store with a lot of bags. I looked at my own bags. What did i put myself into? We walked into a salon and I saw a bunch of woman here.

"Uh Miyako this is a girls place." I said. She smiled and went up to the counter.

"I would like to trim his hair please" She said to the woman. The woman had a short black bob with bangs. She looked 25 with big brown eyes. She looked Korean or something of that region.

"Aw you two look so cute together." She said smiling and motioning me to sit down.

"Were...not-" I was about to finish before Bubbles cut in.

"Thanks Micheal." She said walking with me to the chair. I sat down and let the woman feel my hair.

"OK I can do a trim." she said. She put an apron on me and toke out a pair of scissors. She started to cut my hair and I looked at Bubbles the whole time. Why did she just tell Micheal we weren't dating?

"OK kid were done. Miyako how does he look?" I looked over at Miyako. I saw her look at me and smile.

"Wow you look great." She said fluffing up my hair. I looked in the mirror and grinned. I did look good.

"OK lets go Miyako." I said grabbing her hand. I saw her blush a little and smirked. I felt her grip tighten and felt my heart race. this felt like a date...If she wasn't a Power Puff than I could really fall for her. I turned around and looked at her pouty lips. One taste that's all I want... I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her softly. Her lips were so soft.

(Bubbles POV)

I felt his lips crash on mine and I stiffened. Why was he kissing me? I felt my anger rise as my leg went backwards and I crashed my knee in his privates. I felt his penis squish up against his pelvic bone. He yelled out in pain and doubled over clutching his crotch.

"Oops." I said wiping my mouth...That asshole stole my first kiss. I threw his bags at him and snickered.

"Pathetic." And walked away.

(Boomers POV)

Pain exploded through my whole body. It felt like my body was burning on the inside out. People walked around me with concerned looks. At this rate I won't be able to have kids because of this girl. I watched her go and felt my heart fall. Hmm she is interesting. She is different than what me and my brothers thought she would be. I wonder which girl cracked first.

(Buttercups POV)

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I looked over trying to find Butch. Thank god he is not here. That means it was a dream! I smiled and walked down stairs humming all the way down.

"Your in a good mood." Blossom said flipping through the channel. "Oh you have a guest."

"Who?" I asked grabbing an apple.

"He's down stairs. I had to tie him up..." She said grabbing her backpack. "Don't be late for school." She said going out the door. Tie him up...Is it Butch?! I ran down stairs and looked around.

"Over her my flower." I felt my heart stop. It wasn't Butch.

(Butch's POV)

I felt bad about leaving buttercup but she is a big girl. I walked up to her house and saw Blossom on the way there. I bet she was going to school...

"Hey Blossom where is Buttercup." I asked standing in front of her. She looked up and looked disgusted.

"Shes in our house. Ace wanted to visit her so I left her with him."

"What? Is She OK?!" I yelled not believing what i'm hearing.

"Yes its Buttercup she can handle herself." She said walking past me. I felt my heart stop Thinking about Ace and Buttercup alone. Who knows what could happen... I pushed past Blossom seeing my sweet Buttercup in m,y mind. I needed to find her. I started sprinting and eventually got to their house. I pounded on the door and waited feeling my blood boil. When she didn't answer I ran inside.

"Buttercup!" I yelled frantically running around the house. I ran downstairs when it was the last place I didn't look. I saw her frozen her eyes straight ahead. I looked to where she was looking and saw Ace tied up on the floor. He was weak.

"Buttercup are you all right?" I noticed her wrist was bleeding. And saw something sticking out. I waved my hand in front of her eyes and saw her eyes were full of nothing. I examined her wrist and saw something was ejected in her wrist. It was black and looked like a big shot. I toke it out but her eyes were still dull. I yelled and grabbed Ace and pushed him into a wall leaving behind a small crater.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled slamming his head into the wall. He looked up and smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into Buttercups eyes.

"Buttercup! I'm glad your OK." I said smiling at her. But my smile faded when I saw her dull eyes.

"Buttercup?" She grabbed me and threw me down. Pain shot through my body and i glared at Ace.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screamed, tears coming up to my eyes. "What did you do?!"

He smirked "Buttercup tie our friend up." He said "After that untie me." She walked towards me shoving me into a wall. My head started hurting and my eyes started to fog up.

"No..." I said as she tied me up. I saw her untie Ace and barely saw him walk up to me. He lifted Buttercups chin and kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"Good job my flower." He said as I blacked out.

* * *

**OH a cliff hanger what will happened? What did Ace do?**

**So review favorite and review **

**YAY Im so glad i finally got this chapter done**

**Sorry it toke long... **

**Ill make it up to you guys :)**

**Good Night, Afternoon, Or Morning whatever ;3**


	7. Chapter 7 The plan is reveled

**Mwahaha a cliff hanger!**

**Again thank you for your support.**

**please Favorite, Follow, Or Review **

**On to the chapter**

* * *

(Buttercups POV)

I went downstairs and saw Ace on the ground smiling up at me.

"Hello my flower." He said his voice was disgusting me.

"What do you want?" I said sitting across from him. I needed to get this over with. School is starting soon...

"Just wanted to say sorry. Wheres your boyfriend?" He said. I thought of Butch and what we did last night...So it wasn't a dream. I felt my face blushing. That asshole...I hate him.

"Did he use my flower?" He asked. Leaning forward brushing his hand on my leg. I pushed him backwards and got close to his face.

"I'm not yours or anyone else's." I yelled at him. He had his black hair past his ears that was a little messy. He had his black shades on and he had a rough but handsome face. He was about 28 now but i knew why I had a big crush on him. He was handsome and very mysterious. I saw his hand move towards me and a pain shot through my wrist. I looked down and saw a shot as big as a soda bottle. I tried to rip it out but that only hurt more.

"What did you do to me?!" I screamed punching him hard across his face. I saw blood on the side of his mouth when he smirked.

"You will be mine." He whispered as I stumbled around, my head fogging up. I felt my body burning and my mind went blank. I heard someone run downstairs.

"Buttercup!." He yelled. Butch...I don't know if i was happy or pissed...I'll go with happy. I tried to greet him but my body was frozen.

"Buttercup are you all right?" He asked. I wanted to saw no but my body wouldn't move and my mouth and face didn't move either. He waved his hand in front of my face. I tried with every muscle to do something to tell him I needed help but my body wont work. I saw him grab Ace and yell in his face.

"What did you do to her?" He screamed pushing Ace into the wall. I felt my body start moving but I wasn't controlling my movements. I looked at Ace and saw him holding a device. He was controlling me. I felt my hand on Butch's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Buttercup! I'm glad your OK." His smile faded and I felt my heart hurt. I couldn't respond.

"Buttercup?" I felt my hands clutch him and my arms threw him down hearing his agony escape his lips. I was screaming on the inside.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He screamed I saw tears coming up to his eyes and I felt my heart stop. Tears?

"What did you do?!" He screamed at Ace. I felt an emotion wash through me. Love? No. I could never love him. Ace smirked

"Buttercup tie our friend up." He said I felt my body move again towards Butch.

"After that untie me." No I screamed my heart and mind trying to escape this body that wasn't mine. I shoved him into a wall his head making a sickening crack. I grabbed some rope and tied him up making it tight.

"No..." He breathed I felt my heart ache, I didn't want to cause him pain. I felt my body turn around and started walking to Ace I felt my body start to untie him. No! I screamed trying so hard to stop my body. I untied him and walked with him to Butch. I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted up my face and kissed me shoving his tongue in.

"Good job my flower." He said kicking Butch in the ribs, as Butch blacked out.

(Blossoms POV)

I walked into school thinking about Butch and Buttercup I hope they were OK. I shouldn't have left Ace like that...Oh well she can handle herself. I walked into homeroom and sat next to Brick. He stiffened and looked my way.

"What can't I sit here?" I asked smiling at him. I wanted to be nicer to him because I really am starting to like him... He blushed. He was so cute when he blushed. Red was his color.

"Yeah of course you can." He said smirking at me. I laid my head on him and started doing my work. After a while I felt his hand go up my skirt and I froze.

"Brick I'm doing work!" I hissed swatting his hand away. He smiled at me and started nuzzling my neck. I felt pleasure go through my whole body and looked around making sure no one was looking. I saw Buttercups chair and Butch's they weren't here yet.

"Brick...Brick we need to see if Buttercup and Butch are OK." He stopped.

"What happened to them...were are they?" He asked looking around.

"I left Buttercup at home with Ace and Butch went to our house to see if she was OK and they come to school yet." I said worry clear in my voice.

"Then lets go." Brick said getting up. I saw him get up and leave.

"Uh.. -Jo We cant just leave." Our teacher said.

"Stuff it." Brick said running around the corner. I saw Boomer get up to following his brother. I looked at my school work and frowned. I couldn't just leave school. I saw Bubbles get up and follow Boomer looking at him worriedly. I saw the teacher getting flustered and looked around making up my mind. I shoved back my chair and got up walking to the door.

"Blossom! Please do not leave this classroom." Mr. Kuromizu said Grabbing my hand I snatched my hand away and ran after Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles.

"Blossom what the hell happened?" Bubbles asked I looked into her worried eyes.

"I made a big mistake. Lets leave it at that." I said clutching my fist. Why was I so stupid?

(Butch's POV)

I woke up in a dark place. I looked around and saw Buttercup tied up in the next cell.

"Buttercup!" I yelled rattling the bars. I saw her head turn and saw her bright green eyes look at me.

"Butch..." She said crawling towards me. I saw she had a lot of scars and blood. I touched her face and wiped away tears.

"Buttercup I never thought I would feel this way about you...Never. Me and my brothers were going to destroy you guys. The plan was to make you guys fall in love with us and then kill you. You guys would be defenseless to use because you loved us. But from the jump I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know why but you made me fall for you. I want to spend my life with you." I said stroking her cheek. I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Butch I love you." She said. leaning in and kissing me through the bars.

"Aw isn't that sweet." I heard Ace say from the shadows. I saw fear in Buttercups eyes as she struggled against the ropes. Ace opened up the cell and grabbed Buttercup.

"Let me go!" She yelled as he injected more stuff inside her body.

"NO" I screamed clutching the bars. She dropped to the floor her eyes going dull again.

"Why?" I asked looking at Ace.

He smiled and lifted Buttercup to her feet.

"HIM asked me to because you are failing." He said licking Buttercups face.

"Don't do that." I yelled punching the bars leaving a dent. Ace smiled and left with Buttercup following him.

"No!" I screamed as the lights went out. And I saw blackness.

* * *

**Two chapters done in a day I am on a roll! Ok so thanks for the support and YAY for 10,000 words!**

**Im so happy how people are responding to this YAY**


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise

(Buttercups POV)

I started to get more control over my body. I was in Ace's house locked in his room. He hasn't done anything yet but I could make a fist now and I could move my face. I thought of Butch a lot. Do I really love him? I don't think so but it just slipped out of my mouth. The I love you part... I thought about Butch and smiled. Yes I did love him but...I need to save him. I heard Ace yell for me and I got up going into the living room. I tried to have a blank expression.

"Babe, Butch got out of his cell...Handle it I want him broken." He said clearly being lazy. I walked down the hall and reached a locked door. I heard pounding on the other side. I entered the code 1073 and walked in. It was dark but I saw two forest green eyes glare from the shadows.

"Buttercup." Butch said walking to me. I felt all my emotions wash through me and I kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards and hit the wall leaving a small crater.

"But your eyes...there normal why are you acting like this?" He said grabbing my wrist.

"You think just because I had sex with you i'm your property?" I yelled tears coming up in my eyes. "I hate what you did to me! I'm soft and saying things I don't mean...You broke me! I hate you!" I yelled punching him in the face. "I will never love you!" I yelled throwing punches at him. He was still and looked at me in disbelief. I saw his eyes darken and I knew I broke his heart. But truth is I did love him...but seeing Ace made me realize I was getting him caught up in this web...He will die if he loved me I don't want him to die because of me. I felt tears in my eyes and saw his eyes filled with pain.

"I'm not some slut you can play with." I spat at his feet. "Now leave." I said opening up the door. He looked at me and I saw tears roll down his face.

"You were never some slut to me. I loved you and I will never forget what you did to me." He whispered. I felt my heart break watching him leave. But I kept control and walked back to Ace's room. I will save you Butch...even if it meant I couldn't save myself.

(Bricks POV)

I was flying with Blossom looking for Butch and Buttercup. We were going to Ace's house and Bubbles and Boomer were going to the girls house. I looked over at Blossom and smiled. She looked at me and smiled back holding my hand. We got to the house and I looked around.

"Butch!" I yelled I looked around the house yelling his name.

"Over here." I heard him saw I ran over to the back door and saw him sitting on the steps.

"Where is Butterbitch?" I asked wanting to see him smile. He glared at me and got up.

"She needs help you should get her." He said avoiding my eyes. I was confused. Why was he out here not helping Buttercup?

"Why don't you?" I asked. I saw him cringe.

"She doesn't want my help." He said looking at the sky.

"Why?" I asked getting closer to Butch. He grabbed me by the neck and before I could re act he Slamed me into the ground. I felt my back crack under his fist and saw fire in his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled walking away.

I got up and rubbed my back...damn he is pissed. I walked over to Blossom and saw her worried looks.

"Is he OK?" She asked holding her hand to her mouth. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Lets just find Buttercup."

(Buttercups POV)

I felt tears stream down my face as I went back to Ace's room. Ace was packing some clothes in luggage. I noticed a lime green luggage with my clothes spilling out of it.

"Whats going on?" I asked walking towards Ace. He turned towards me and I saw fire in his eyes.

"Your fucking sister and a Rowdy ruffs are here we have to go! Wait...how are you moving on your own?!" I stiffened and felt sweat drip from my chin. Shit how could i be so stupid... mI saw him take out the shot and walk towards me. I got ready for a fight when I felt grubby hand hold back my arms. I screamed and looked back it was big Billy. I tried to get away but he kept me in place.

"NO!" I screamed tears streaming down my face. "HELP!"

(Blossoms POV)

"HELP!" I heard Buttercup yell. I ran inside with Brick on my heels and saw Buttercup laying on the ground her arm bleeding heavily. I heard clapping and I looked behind me. It was Ace.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed running towards Ace but Brick held me back. I saw his muscle tense. He was pissed.

"Buttercup dear please escort our guest out of here." Ace said almost bored.

I looked behind me and saw Buttercup stumble up. She looked like she was a puppet.

"Buttercup?" Her head rolled back and she face me her face blank.

"Buttercup!" I yelled running to her but Brick held me back shaking his head no. "Let go of me!" I screamed pounding his chest "That's my sister!"

"Buttercup please... I want them out of here." Ace said sitting on the couch like he was watching a show. Smirking like a snake.

"Buttercup.." I saw her walk towards me her legs moving swiftly, but mechanically. Brick started pushing me to the door.

"Blossom we have to go." He said

"Not without my sister!" I yelled punching Brick hard trying to get him to let go of me. i saw Buttercup come up to us and snarl like an animal. She kicked me in the stomach forcing me out the door. I fell down my stomach in pain. I looked around me and saw a small crater where I fell. Brick was next to me rubbing his jaw. It was bright red and out of place. I bet she broke it.

I stared at Buttercup at the door and small tears formed in my eyes. I caused this...Ace picked up Buttercup and went into a small plane behind his house...It toke off and left. I screamed bloody murder.

"NO!" I yelled Getting up. I saw black and I passed out my stomach burning in pain.

(Butch's POV)

I was flying home punching everything that reminded me of Buttercup. Flowers...for her name and her beauty. Trees and rock for her strength. And myself for her...fake love.

"HELP!" Buttercups voice broke through the air I turned and ran back towards Aces house panic rising up in me...Why hasn't Brick saved her yet? I started running faster my eyes pouring tears. How could one girl make me so weak? I never felt true love until now... I turned the corner and saw Brick holding Blossom taking her home.

"Wheres Buttercup?!" I yelled running up to Brick. He looked at me and I saw his jaw was broken.

"She is under Aces control..." Brick said looking sad

"We got to help her!" I yelled running past him. I saw Brick shake his head.

"I'm not helping you I need to take care of Blossom...I'm sorry." I felt rage go through me.

"Then who will help me?" I screamed.

"I will." I looked behind me and was surprised...It was Mitch

* * *

Thank you you guys Please review follow favorite more chapters to comer :3

BYE

Read truth or dare! my new story


	9. Chapter 9 Buttercup is found

**HEY PEOPLE! So I found out I could use Microsoft word…YAY (Such a Blonde…)**

**So Mitch is in the mix I don't know about this idea… let's see how it turns out…**

**Oh don't forget to read my new story with the power puffs and rowdy ruffs playing truth or dare**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

(Butch's POV)

I turned around and saw Mitch staring at me. He was at least 5'9 now with cute shaggy brown hair and striking yellow/ hazel eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with ripped baggy jeans. He also had a skateboard slung over his shoulder. He had a worried look on his face and I saw a slight hint of abs under his shirt. No wonder Buttercup had a little crush on him. He has grown up…

"Mitch?" I said squinting my eyes slightly.

"Yeah…" He said scratching his neck. "I heard Buttercup was missing. So I wanted to know what happened."

"Dude Butch I'm so sorry but I have to go…" Brick said glancing at Mitch before he toke off. I glared at Mitch feeling a bit of jealousy come through me.

"Why do you care?" I said taking a step forward threatening him. I saw him back off his hands in the air and eyes lazy and not scared…He should be scared.

"Buttercups my friend, I would give up anything for her." I saw a slight blush on his cheeks and I backed off.

"Even your life?" I asked, testing him.

"Even my life." He said. Damn…

"Prove it." I said throwing a blade at him. I saw him look at it wide eyed. Then he smirked at me and threw it back.

"Would you risk your life?" He said. I saw red with anger. Using all my self control not to attack I clutched the blade blood dripping down my hand.

"Oh course I would!" I hissed getting ready to attack him. I saw him back off again and I smirked.

"You're not fit to help me…She deserves better." I saw him shrug.

"Your right. She does deserve better. Better than you..." He said glaring at me. This kid has a death wish… I clutched my fist and saw him take out a picture of her out of his pocket.

"Butch I'm on your side." He said. I froze…This kid might not be lying…

"Fine if you'll do anything for her I need your word." I said holding out my hand. I saw him smile and he shaked it firmly.

"You have my word." He said.

(Buttercups POV)

I looked around and saw that I was in a plane...when did this happen? I tried to move but my hands and ankles were strapped to a bed. I screamed and struggled against the straps trying with all my strength to get out. I heard Ace walk behind me stroking my hair.

"My dear flower whats the matter?" He said his voice disgusting me.

"Where am I...LET ME GO!" I screamed kicking at the straps feeling pain go through my arms and legs.

"Shh" he said stroking my cheek. I felt my spit leave my mouth hitting him in the eye. I saw anger clearly in his face.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I saw him laugh at how pathetic I was. "Please..." I begged feeling tears drip down my face.

"My flower..." He said wiping his face and turning off the lights. "Wheres the fun in that?" He asked walking towards me. I grimaced when I felt his tongue on the side of my face.

"Besides...I should leave my mark on your beautiful body." He sad rubbing his thumb over Butch's mark on my neck.

"Ace...please don't" I said looking at the door.

"I love hearing you beg...but i'm not a good guy." He said slicing my clothes off.

"NO!" I screamed. Thinking of Butch...

"I love him." I said before I blacked out.

(Butch's POV)

I was flying in the air with a helicopter next to me. I pressed my head phone and yelled.

"How far are we?" I asked Mitch looking at my watch. She has been with that bastard for 9 hours...That's too long.

"About another hour." I heard Mitch said. I found out Brick put a tracking device on Buttercup and now i'm tracking her...With Mitch. I wish I was doing this alone but...I cant do this alone i'm not that strong...emotionally.

45 minutes later...

I saw a huge plane straight ahead and felt my heart skip. Is that them? I pressed my head phone.

"Yo. Mitch I see a plane up ahead is that them?" I heard silence through the other line. "Mitch?"

"ITS THEM WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" He yelled making my eardrum hurt.

"Jesus Mitch don't worry i'll go in and ask you to help if I need help." I said flying straight to the luggage door in the back of the plane. I opened it with ease with my super strength and was engulfed in darkness. I made my way through the luggage and grabbed hold of another door. I swung it opened and looked around. It was quiet except for some voices in a room. I carefully listened through the door.

"Ace we have to give the bitch to HIM tomorrow don't be bruising her up." I heard...snake hiss.

"Snake shut up...I couldn't resist her body..." I made my hands in fist and felt my eyes darken. I was about to beat his face in when I heard a soft whisper.

"Butch..." I heard Buttercup moan. I looked in that direction. It was a room. I walked closer and carefully opened the door. Buttercup was on a bed her clothes on the floor...and so much blood. I felt anger whell up in me and I walked towards her.

"Buttercup are you okay? I asked and froze when I saw a huge gash on her leg. She was bruised everywhere. she looked in my direction and I felt my heart stop.

* * *

**So school started and it might be hard for me to submit chapters. Please be patient I will finish this!**


	10. Chapter 10 the last chapter

**OKAY I'M FINISHING THIS STORY IN THIS CHAPTER AND MOVING ON TO MORE STORIES! I'm sorry i'm a slow updater! OK LAST CHAPTER! NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**chapter 10...**

**Butch's POV**

**I looked over at buttercups face which was beaten and bruised. I clutched my hands and ran to her. she whimpered when i gently put my hand on her face wiping away tears. I pressed my headphone and connected to Mitch.**

**"Mitch you there?" I heard a mumbled yes. "Mitch fly close to the plane ill be out soon..." I gently picked up Buttercup and carefully left the room looking behind me seeing if Ace would follow. He didn't He was explaining every detail of the night he spent with my Buttercup. I resisted the urge to kill him. I lowered buttercup into the helocopter and got in next to her. i kissed her softly and heard an explosion. i whipped around in time to see the plane exploding. I looked at Mitch and saw him smirk. I smiled back and lay back letting Buttercup laying on me. **

**"That will do pig...that will do." i slipped an emerald ring on Buttercups finger and looked in the horizon feeling good about our future.**

* * *

**THATS IT! i wanted it to be short sooo thanks for reading and staying with me through this book. if you wonder about HIM or the other couples make up your own story. next will be south park Yaoi coupling so dont like yaoi dont read. have a good day year and christmas bye!**


End file.
